1,2,3 Tú me vas a olvidar
by bonavenir
Summary: "Pero luego me di cuenta de que me estaba aferrando a algo que ya no existe más. Que la persona a quien perdí nunca existió. Las personas cambian. Las cosas que nos gustan y las que no nos gustan cambian. Y podemos desear durante todo el día que no sea así, pero siempre lo será" Ranma y Akane se olvidan...¿Volverán a estar juntos?


_Ranma ½ es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi_

_Capítulo Uno  
1,2,3… Tú Me Vas A Olvidar_

"Pero luego me di cuenta de que me estaba aferrando a algo que ya no existe más. Que la persona a quien perdí nunca existió. Las personas cambian. Las cosas que nos gustan y las que no nos gustan cambian. Y podemos desear durante todo el día que no sea así, pero siempre lo será"  
  
_Sarah Ockler_

* * *

Todo en este mundo ésta en constante cambio; los lugares, las relaciones, las personas… Y a veces estos cambios engendran distancia, distancia que no causa más que daños, distancia que solo puede ser rota con un firme _"adiós_" y esperar que ese adiós haga la diferencia.  
Un adiós era precisamente lo que, tal vez, necesitaba la relación de Ranma y Akane, la cual había sufrido un cambio radical y esto era culpa del momento fatídico en el que Akane casi muere en el monte Fénix y el hecho de casi casarse, que claro, fue arruinado gracias a todos los prometidos que los persiguen, todos estos hechos los habían alejado cada día un poco más, las peleas dejaron de tener el mismo odio y enojo que siempre, cosa tal vez buena, pero eso solo demostraba que ambos estaban dejando de sentir cosas … Las miradas dejaron de tener el mismo brillo que se transmitían en secreto, dejaron de pasar tiempo juntos y las palabras dejaban lentamente de existir entre ambos, convivían por hacerlo y es que ambos se sentían muy incómodos, pero… _¿Por qué?_ En primer lugar, Ranma no dejaba de pensar en Akane muerta por unos segundos y cada vez que la veía, las imágenes de ella con los ojos cerrados y sin respiración, regresaban y no podía, no podía con el recuerdo de que casi la pierde por sus tonterías y pensaba que era mejor alejarse de ella para no lastimarla y para no lastimarse así mismo con la culpa que aun lo poseía… y Akane, que decir de ella, no dejaba de pensar en la voz de Ranma susurrarle ansioso que la amaba, no dejaba de mirarlo con ese traje negro y eso la lastimaba, por que el no admitía sus sentimientos hacia ella y aun no era lo suficientemente valiente para dejarles en claro a sus prometidas que en su vida solo iba a estar ella, su coraje era tan grande, que prefería no verlo, no quería que ese sentimiento tan negativo creciera.  
Lo que ambos no sabían es que el aferrarse a algo, aferrarse a recuerdos, momentos y actitudes que ya no estarán, solo provocan más dolor y era por eso que necesitaban decirse adiós por un tiempo, olvidar todo lo que alguna vez les hizo daño y luego, regresar.

La luna cubría el dojo Tendo y con ella pequeñas estrellas vibrantes iluminaban hermosamente el tejado del dojo y como ahora acostumbraba, Akane se encontraba admirándolas, sus ojos y su cabello eran encendidos con luces plata, se aferraba a sus piernas y su boca estaba un poco torcida, estaba pensando en el, como siempre, pensaba en los celos que había dejado de sentir extrañamente y en que ya no sentía nada al verlo y quería volver a sentirlo, quería volver a sentir algo, aferrarse a algo, a volver a amarlo…

— Boba. – Ranma la llamo, espantándola levemente y sacándola de sus pensamientos. El se sentó a su lado.

Akane suspiro. — Tú…

— Al fin te encontré, he estado buscándote por todos lados, creí que jamás te encontraría.

La cara de Akane se incendio de emoción por unos segundos, hace mucho que Ranma no la buscaba, ni si quiera se había sentado a su lado desde hace tiempo. Ella lo miro y en ese instante el también, un momento un tanto mágico que no tenían desde hace mucho. — ¿Así?

— Si… - hubo un par de segundos de silencio y… — la cena ya esta lista. – El le sonrió y se paro del lugar.

Akane agacho la mirada y pudo sentir como su corazón se paraba por un segundo, esperaba que él le digiera que quería hablar con ella o algo así… Akane no le contesto y subió de nuevo su vista al firmamento.

— ¿Qué pasa, No bajaras a cenar?... ¿Puedo comerme tu cena? – Pregunto él, luego de notarla un poco rara.

— Has lo que quieras.

— ah, Akane la grosera salió a flote, mira que yo no te eh hecho nada para que me contestes de una forma tan grosera, todavía que te busco… ¡maleducada! – se giro sobre sus tobillos hacia las escaleras para bajar del tejado.

Ella escondió su mirada bajo sus mechones. — ¿Qué caso tiene? – susurro.

— ¿Mmm? – El paro en seco luego de escucharla hablar y se giro hacia ella.

— Que caso tiene seguir conviviendo, Ranma. – Lo miro y por un segundo permitió que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. — Todo ha cambiado, todo lo que alguna vez temí, está sucediendo.

Ranma subió la mirada hacia el cielo. — No digas eso como si hubiésemos tenido algo Akane… nada ha cambiado tu y yo seguimos igual.

Akane se paro, encarándolo. — ¡No es verdad! Tú ya no me hablas igual que antes, me ignoras y eso… eso… ¡no me gusta!

— No digas tonterías, yo sigo aquí.

— ¡Exacto! Sigues aquí, pero yo ya no te siento. –las lagrimas empezaron a caer.

El rodo los ojos hacia otra parte, no quería verla llorar, no, era lo que más le dolía y más si era por él. — ¿Por qué lloras idiota?

— Por qué cambiamos… por que todo cambio…

— Así son las cosas Akane y si no puedes soportarlo tal vez es mejor que…

Akane lo interrumpió. — A veces desearía que estos sentimientos no existieran, que simplemente no tuviésemos sentimientos para no hacernos daño. – las lagrimas fluían cada vez más.

— ¿Cuáles sentimientos? Tú eres la que sufre y la verdad no entiendo por qué.

— Escúchate, hay otro Ranma en tu voz y ya no es el mismo.

El suspiro y su mirada se poso sobre el cielo. — Las cosas son como son y debes aceptarlo Akane y seguir adelante, a veces los cambios son para bien.

Akane se limpio las lágrimas de sus ojos, suspiro y también poso su vista en el firmamento. — _"Que caso tiene aceptarlo…"_ – pensó

En ese momento una, al parecer, estrella fugaz, cubrió y opaco a algunas estrellas, ambos se quedaron maravillados con el suceso, quienes también se quedaron deslumbrados fueron un trió de viejos quien estaban raramente atentos al cielo obscuro.

— Como lo supuse, sabría que Yato pasaría en cualquier instante. – Comento el viejo Hapossai.

— ¿Cree que sea bueno que haya vuelto aparecer luego de tanto tiempo? – Pregunto el patriarca del dojo, Soun.

— Claro que no, el solo trae desgracia, cumple los deseos más terrenales y elocuentes de la gente, nada bueno acarrea que regrese después de 500 años desaparecido. – Respondió Hapossai.

El viejo Saotome acomodo sus lentes de manera seria y preocupante. — Debemos tener cuidado con desear algo lo suficientemente poderoso como para que él lo cumpla, he oído que solo se queda aquí tres meses, será mejor tomar nuestras precauciones.

Hapossai y Soun asintieron serios al mismo tiempo.

— Aunque me encantaría tener esas prendas intimas rosas de la vecina en mi poder… ah como lo desearía... – Rogo con los ojos vidriosos el viejecillo.

Soun y Saotome lo golpearon en la cabeza. — ¡Maestro en qué quedamos! – dijeron al unisonó.

El día siguiente se hizo presente con los primeros rayos del sol, el despertador del cuarto de la menor de las Tendo chillo por toda su habitación, alentándola y despertándola, se froto los ojos para despabilarse y se levanto, tomo su uniforme de la escuela, se lo puso y bajo a desayunar, al hacerlo sintió que había lugares vacios, en la mesa sobraban dos espacios y le pareció extraño sentir eso, ella sabía bien que solo en su casa habitaban sus dos hermanas, su padre y el maestro Hapossai, tanto desvelarse quizá la estaba afectando. Decidió sentarse a desayunar y convivir con su tranquila familia.

Las clases iniciaron y Akane se encontraba en la preparatoria a muy temprana hora, _"Vaya hace mucho que no llegaba tan temprano"_, pensó, pero… espera… ¿Tan temprano? Si ella siempre había sido puntual al asistir a la escuela, que ella recordase jamás había llegado tarde, ¿por qué pensar eso? Locuras, creyó.  
El timbre sonó y el profesor se hizo presente puntualmente… historia, vaya que aburrición, como todo era más interesante que prestar atención, se comenzó a distraer con cualquier cosa, imaginándose que pasaría si el foco gigante de luz le callera al profesor o como se vería bailando sobre la mesa frente a todos y mas cómo reaccionarían sus compañeros, uno se puede sorprender la cantidad de boberías que la gente piensa cuando esta aburrida. Akane suspiro luego de no saber más que pensar, rodo su vista hacia la derecha y… allí estaba, ese chico de trenza, dormido a moco tendido con su libro de historia frente a él para que no lo descubrieran, esa imagen se incrusto en los ojos de la chica provocando una reacción de ternura, se veía hermoso dormido, le dieron ganas de empezar a tratarlo, pero la gente decía que era un chico muy raro y que tenía muchas novias; sus amigas siempre le advertían que no se acercara a él, que la lastimaría, pero en ese instante dudo si un chico que dormía tan inocentemente podría si quiera herirla, tan rápido como se perdió en el muchacho, la sacaron, por que la puerta del salón se abrió y un muchacho con cabello hasta los hombros de color negro azabache, con los ojos más obscuros que un agujero negro y cuerpo bien tornado, apareció, le susurro algo al maestro y el inmediatamente paro de dar su clase, para presentarlo.

— ¡Atención jóvenes! – grito el maestro, levantando al chico de la trenza, obligando a Akane quitar su vista rápido de él y prestarle atención al profesor. — El será su nuevo compañero de clase, su nombre es Yato Shinshi, trátenlo bien.

El chico hizo reverencia de manera amigable, se incorporo y le sonrió a todos, dejando a las chicas parcialmente enamoradas, vaya que era guapo. — Cuiden de mi, compañeros.

En ese instante las chicas gritaron algo como _"hermoso"_ al unisonó e incluso logro que Akane se sonrojara. Ranma por su parte susurro un "_presuncioso"_ y volvió a acomodarse para dormir.

— ¡Guarden silencio! – indico el maestro. — Puedes elegir el lugar que quieras Yato, después de clases puedes pedirle a quien quieras que te muestre la escuela, quien lo haga tendrá un punto extra en su examen. – ante esto todas las chicas gritaron emocionadas y el profesor tuvo que callarlas de nuevo.  
Yato examino el salón con cuidado, paro su vista en Akane y la observo detenidamente, le sonrió y Akane se sonrojo, camino hacia la izquierda de ella y se sentó a su lado.

— Hola – le dijo Yato.

El corazón de Akane paro por un segundo, era más hermoso de cerca que de lejos. — Ho-Holis – dijo ella.

El empezó a reír. — ¿Holis? ¿Qué clase de saludo es ese?

Akane se sonrojo. — ¡Oye no te burles!

Paro de reír. — Lo siento, es que, aparte de ser bella, eres graciosa. – le guiño el ojo, matando a Akane de nervios.

Tanto alboroto despertó a Ranma, quien rodo su vista hacia Yato y Akane, escuchando parte de su conversación, por alguna extraña razón sintió como la sangre le empezaba a hervir, un sentimiento raro que no recordaba haber sentido antes, lo abordo, le daban ganas de lanzársele al chico nuevo para que supiera que… _"ella era mía" - _pensó… ¿mía? Que locuras estaba pensando, si ni si quiera la había tratado nunca, ni nada por el estilo, quizá el dormir tanto se le estaba subiendo a la cabeza, pero de cualquier forma no podía evitar sentir tantos celos por aquel chico, algo que lo asusto por unos segundos…

Lo que ellos no sabían es que ambos tenían una historia juntos, una muy grande, una que se había quebrantado por un deseo, un deseo que ambos habían rogado que pasara, uno que había cambiado por completo su vida y uno que quizá ya no tendría remedio o quizá esto ¿solo demostraría que ambos deben estar juntos?

Continuara….

* * *

¡Lo edite! Como pueden ver c: , es que, no me gustaba el anterior, siento que estaba drogada cuando lo escribí, por que no siento que tenga coherencia, siento que es algo que escribí cuando estaba triste y así fue :c, ah no sé, déjenme estoy loca :c , espero que les guste más ésta re-subida o ¡no sé cómo se diga! Me gustaría prometerles muchas cosas, ¿pero luego si no las cumplo? ¡Espero que a alguien le guste! Nos leemos pronto (:  
¡Cuídense!


End file.
